Stereo Hearts
by Silent Mae
Summary: Madison planned visiting La Push for her sister's wedding, what she hadn't imagined though, was being pulled in to the world of creatures she never believed in. And when one of these tell her that they're soul mates, now that was definitely not imagined.


Madison Blake sighed, resting her forehead against the cool glass window the airplane, rain dripping down the window in thin streaks. The man beside her coughed for what seemed to be the hundreth time during their flight. She released a muffled groan in annoyance, lightly banging her head against the glass. To Madison's savior, the flight attendant took her stance at the front of the seats, announcing their soon arrival.

Minutes later, Madison stood in the airport, zebra print luggage by her side. She stood on the tips of her toes, searching the crowds for any glimpse of her sister. Her loose blonde bun bounced as she rolled on the balls of her feet, the fifteen year old becoming more impatient by the minute. She released an exasperated sigh, spinning on her heels to grab her luggage. Madison's pale face was soon met with soft fabric, and a force strong enough to knock off her balance and send the short blonde backwards. Regaining her balance, Madison looked up, meeting a tall Quileute man.

He chuckled, flashing her a smile and turning his head towards something behind him. Madison raised an eyebrow at him, placing a hand on her hip. As the man faced her once more he took note to her position before bursting into laughter. Madison's temper was rising as she watched the stranger double over in continueous laughter. She glared at him briefly before taking her luggage and beginning off in the opposite direction.

All at once, two thin but strong arms wound themselves around Madison's forearms, pulling her close to their body. She tensed, but smiled as her sister's sweet voice squealed in her ear. "Madi! I missed you!". Madison quickly spun around, throwing her arms around her sister's shoulders and pulling her close. "Dani!" Madison squealed. She pulled back, looking her sister up and down and smiling, "You look beautiful!".

The two sisters continued on, smiling and continueously hugging eachother. A muscled arm snaked it's way around Dani's waist, pulling her close to his chest. "Madison, this is Paul. My fiance. Paul, this is Madison." Dani beamed and rested her head against his chest. Madison smiled at her sister, happy about her happiness, "But you can just call me Madi." Hesitantly, Madison reached out to shake his hand, mentally gasping at the heat radiating off of him. "If I can ask, why were you laughing?" Madison raised an eyebrow along with Dani.

Paul chuckled once more, smirking at Dani briefly before returning his attention to Madison. "Whenever your sister wants something and doesn't get her way, she puts her hand on her hip and makes a face at me. When I looked over, it was like looking at Dani when we're at home." Madi hesitantly smiled, giggling as her sister shoved Paul's shoulder, mumbling a, "No I don't."

" Well come on, let's head home and get Madi unpacked. Then we can go over to Sam and Emily's so she can meet the, the, guys." Paul chuckled, reaching for Madi's luggage. Madison briefly cocked an eyebrow before shaking her head, "You don't have to carry it for me. I've got it." Paul smirked at the teen and chuckled lightly, before continueing to grab the luggage and stalk off in the direction of the car.

Dani held back though in pace, locking arms with her younger sister and faintly raising an eyebrow. "Where's Mom?" Dani's voice was more hushed now, though Paul could still hear her evenly as he continued forward ahead of them. Madi sighed, exasperation filling her hazel eyes. " Is she still mad at me?" Dani asked, confusion painting her petite features. Hesitantly, Madison nodded and sighed, bringing her gaze to the floor. Dani sighed, rolling her eyes, " No wonder Dad left her." she grumbled.

" She said that you're only twenty, and don't know what love is." Madison continued, earning muffled laughter from Paul ahead of them. " Mad, she had me, when she was seventeen. And got married to Dad, when she was eighteen. She's one to talk about age." Dani smirked. Madison giggled, nodding in agreement as the three got in to Paul's truck and began down the road.

"You know, she should really be on your case, Mad." Dani began, Madison snapping her head in her sister's direction. "I mean, if you got pregnant this summer, you'd be beating her! I already passed both of her age records, so you're next." Madison's eyes widened as her sister continued on, Paul's chuckling beginning to get louder. "Unless- of course- you're already pregnant, _**then **_you'd have a problem. I mean-"

"I am _**not **_pregnant!" Paul's booming laughter erupted in the Truck, tears streaming down his cheeks in laughter. Dani pursed her lips, giggling as Paul struggled to drive in a straight line. Madison sighed, the laughter threatening to come forward.

Soon enough, they arrived at Paul and Dani's small house located on the Quileute Reservation. Madison smiled, knowing that the home was exactly what Dani had always dreamed of. When Dani was Madison's age- Madison being ten at the time- Dani had always decribed to Madison what her dream job, house, and life style would be. So far, Dani was living out her dream.

After carrying her luggage- with Paul's arguement of course- Madison was led to her temporary bedroom. Dani squealed in delight as Madison smiled at the ocean blue walls. "Do you like it?" Dani asked, excitement filling her forest green eyes. Chuckling at her older sister, Madison nodded. "I love it." With those three words, Dani released a high pitched squeal and threw her arms around her sister.

In a second, Paul was in the room with his arms around Dani's waist, holding her close to him and checking her over for any harm. Madi raised an eyebrow, questioning the speed and caring of Paul. As he held Dani in his arms, the only emotion shown in his eyes was pure adoration. Dani looked up at him, a gentle smile gracing her lips.

In the past, Madison had doubted the ability to feel love in the short amount of time Dani and Paul had been together- a mere six months- but at that moment, she knew different with the way that Dani and Paul looked at eachother.

She smiled briefly before snaking out of the room and beginning to explore the house. Madison came across the living room, wedding plans scattered across the cherry wood table. Taking a seat on the couch, the blonde began shuffling through the assorted papers, scanning them over briefly before grabbing the next. She brushed a sideswept bang from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Swiftly and silently, Dani plopped down beside Madison on the couch, smiling at her. "So what do you think of Paul?" Dani whispered, her eyes practically screaming in curiousity. Chuckling, Madison shrugged, " I like him. I like the way he treats you." The smile that found Dani's lips was bright enough to light the sky as she hugged Madison's shoulders.

"Dani, should we head over to Sam's house?" Paul entered the living room, briefly smiling at the sisters. "Mad, go upstairs and grab a hoodie. We'll be out late." Madison nodded before hopping off the couch and rushing up the stairs.

She looked around her bedroom, smiling at the work that obviously Dani had done. "Madison, if you don't get down here now, I will carry you down!" Paul yelled up the stairs, chuckling towards the ending. Smirking, Madison sat down on the bed, tucking each hair into place. Paul's heavy footsteps boomed up the stairs, throwing open the bedroom door. He smirked at Madison as she sweetly smiled up at him. The fifteen year old batted her eyelashes at him, gently raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" her voice was sickly sweet as she smiled.

Paul smirked once more before throwing Madison over his shoulder, beginning downstairs once more. "Paul! Put me down!" Madison squealed through laughter. He chuckled, finally placing the teen on the front porch. Dani giggled beside her before hopping into Paul's truck and smiling out the window.

The car ride was a mere five minutes before Paul pulled up infront of a small house in the woods. The three began up the drive, the booming laughter of many of the men occupying the house echoing off of the forest. "Those freaking shits." Paul mumbled, chuckling as he hurried ahead. Dani pulled the screen door open, the overwhelming smell of muffins and pie wafting out.

Madison's eyes scanned the room, taking in all of the occupants; A beautiful woman with three scars running down her jaw, a man holding her close to himself, a teenage boy with a girl sitting on his lap, a gorgeous teenage girl with cropped hair and high cheekbones, five more teenage boys- three of them looking farely young- and a young girl. A door slammed from upstairs, heavy footsteps marching down the stairs, and one more teenage boy sauntered into the kitchen.

He looked up, his chocolate brown eyes meeting Madison's. In that moment, the room silenced, and all eyes were on the two.


End file.
